Hemoglbbihopathies affect significant portions of the global population, mostly residing in countries with low incomes, the major goal of the Morehouse School of Medicine's- training in Genomics and Hernogldbiriopathies Program (MSM TGHP) is to train outstanding researchers in this discipline while promoting the participation of trainees from underrepresented US minority populations, particularly those affected by hernbglobiriopathies: the program will recruit and train 4 postdoctoral fellows over three years, this programwill be conducted in collaboration with the excellent MSMPh.D. in Biomedical Sciences and the Master of Clinical Research programs. The program covers travel, living and research expenses for trainees. Collaborators from University of Ghana Medical School in Accra, Ghana, Emory University and Medical College of Georgia will be included in this program. Once trainees arrive at MSM, they will engage in a research project guided by an MSM mentor,:assisted by the directors of the program and program faculty. Didactic training topics will include an overview of hemoglobin, laboratory diagnosis and clinical aspects of hemoglobinopathies, including Sickle Cell Disease and thalassemias. In the genomic course, trainees will be immersed in the application of. molecular biology techniques (Genomics/Proteomics) and use of scientific equipment. Students will be trained in scientific methods such as experimental design, data collection, database management and analysis. Mandatory training in research ethics will be included, the program will explore the molecular basis (gehomics and proteomics) of the role of nutrition, infections/inflammatory response, vascular biology and other acquiredversus inherited factors on the severity of hemoglobinopathies. trainees will be matched with mentors at MSM and at collaborating institutions to conduct research in hematology, utilizing gehomics techniques. Collaborative, multidisciplinary research will be fostered through the availability of faculty with diverse interests on an Individual basis, regular program meetings with peers and faculty, as well as participation at local and national meetings and seminars. Trainees will be expected to produce a final paper based on their project, to be submitted for presentation at a national conferenceand for .publication. Trainees will be mandated to write a re-entry grant proposal following their training using various funding agencies, including thbse available at the NIH and the Fogarty International Center. These proposals will form the foundation of their independent research careers after returning to their home country or institution. Each trainee will receive post-training follow-up from the MSM Faculty Mentor and the Program Directors. Trainees will gain experience by conducting research in a different cultural context, and will be encouraged to pursue research careers in the field of hemoglobinopathies research that involves the use of modem genomic tools. With hope, trainees will become future outstanding researcherswho strive to improve care of individuals both burdened by hemoglobinopathiesand resource disparities.